I've Been Here All Along
by xXI'mAHuggerXx
Summary: After the death of John Cena, Nikki Bella falls into a deep dark depression. Her sister Brie urges her to go out and meet new people but Nikki doesn't want to. Will Nikki ever be happy again especially when she sees a person who's even more depressed than she is?
1. Chapter 1: Passings

There she was standing in front of his gravestone with tears flowing down her cheeks like an endless river, she was lucky that she was wearing shades so no one would see her puffy red eyes. As she stood in front of his gravestone where it engraved John Felix Anthony Cena, 1977-2015. Nikki Bella was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands while sobbing her eyes out, John Cena's demise really crushed Nikki. It had only been 3 months since his death but Nicole remembers the whole as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

 **~Flashback Dream~**

* * *

Nikki was waiting outside the emergency room, hoping that he'd be alright after what happened to him. Earlier that day, they had an argument about him not willing to give her a husband or children. After she yelled the three most hurtful words "I hate you!" that cause John to walk out on her and went to drive someplace. After an hour of him being gone Nikki soon started to get worried of where he might be, soon she had gotten a phone call from her sister Brie saying that John was in an automobile accident. Right now, she was waiting along side with her sister Brie and her husband Daniel Bryan to see if John was alright and soon the doctor came out with the results.

"How is he doctor? Is he gonna be okay?" She asked him.

"He suffered a large amount of injuries."

"But he will be okay, won't he?" The doctor sighed and took off his glasses to tell Nikki the news about John.

"Well there's no easy way to say this but...he didn't make it." Nikki soon felt her heart burst in her heart, she was so devastated that she had lost the man that she loved. Brie then began to cry as she held onto her sister who couldn't believe it.

"No, he can't. He can't be gone."

"I'm so sorry ma'am."

"No, it's not true. He can't be gone, he can't be gone! He can't be!"

"Nicole!"

"No, he can't go! He can't be gone, please don't go John. Please come back to me." She said bawling while her sister comforted her.

* * *

 **~End of Flashback Dream~**

* * *

Nikki sat the flowers down in front of his gravestone, she took her glasses off where her red puffy eyes are revealed. She felt so stupid and guilty about what she said to John, if she had known that it was going to be the last time that she would ever see him, she would have never said that she hated him. If there was a way that she could go back in a time machine and tell John that she loved him, she would do it in a heartbeat but it was too late and now she has to live the rest of her life filled with regrets.

"Nicole." She heard and she turned around to see her sister Brie behind her.

"It's time to go." She whispered. Nikki turned around looking at John's grave with her eyes forming in tears.

"Okay." She said as she took her sister's hand and left the cemetery.

* * *

 **3** **Weeks Later...**

Nicole had just returned back to work with her sister, as she walked people all around her were giving her sympathy looks and were mumbling that they were sorry. She had hoped that no one would come to come to ask if she was okay because she would burst into tears again (not that she didn't want to burst into tears already), she was trying her best to keep herself up in front of everybody she worked with.

She walked in the Divas locker room, she really didn't feel like wrestling but she had no choice because of the Divas Revolution storyline and she, her sister, and Alicia Fox had to go against Team B. A. D. She went to the makeup department where the woman who does makeup immediately did her makeup.

"Paige and I are going out for drinks tonight."

"Okay." She whispered.

"And we want you to come with us."

"No thanks."

"Come on, I'll do my Brie mode if you want."

"I don't feel like celebrating."

"You might find someone you like." Nicole sat up and looked at Brie strangely.

"You're not serious are you?"

"What?"

"I might find someone I like, don't you think that that's a little bit disrespectful."

"How was that disrespectful?"

"Brie, I just lost the man that I love. The last thing I want is to go out and meet someone else, I'm way too vulnerable to do that."

"I'm sorry Nicole, I didn't know you felt that way."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. You were just trying to help."

"You really miss him don't you."

"Yes I do." She said and she began to cry again.

"Oh no Nicole, don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup." She grabbed some Cleanex and began to wipe Nikki's eyes.

"I can't help it, I feel so bad that I told him that I hated him and now he's gone forever."

"Come on let's go to the bathroom." Brie helped Nikki up and took her to the bathroom. As Brie walked her sister to the restroom till they bumped into him, the twins looked at the man.

"Would you please watch where you are going? I'm trying to walk here." He rudely said.

"Well gee, our bad." Brie said while taking her sister to the bathroom. The man was Seth Rollins.


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone Is A Critic

Naomi will start the match against Nikki Bella. Nikki throws her Yankee hat into Naomi's face before hitting a Thesz Press. Nikki applies a side headlock before sending her into the corner, but Naomi catches her with a rump shaker. Naomi hits a running dropkick before tagging in Sasha, who comes in to a nice reception. Sasha hits a slingshot dropkick in the corner for a two count. Sasha chokes her in the corner before wrenching the arm. Nikki elbows out before tagging in her sister. Brie takes Sasha down before kicking her down in the corner. Sasha reverses a whip to the corner before laying her across the second rope for a double knee to the midsection. Team Bella recovers at ringside.

Alicia Fox hit Naomi with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a near fall. Brie is tagged in, and she connects with a bulldog for a two count. Brie hits a running knee to the face for a two count. Nikki is tagged in, and she hits a rolling neck snapper before knocking Sasha off the apron. Naomi rolls up Nikki for a two count. Nikki quickly applies a front face-lock, but Naomi fights out and hits a jawbreaker. Nikki quickly comes back with a clothesline for a near fall. Alicia is tagged in, and she connects with a northern lights suplex for a near fall. Alicia slams her down by the hair for a two count. Naomi soon backs her to the corner and elbows her. Alicia drags her to her corner and tags in Brie. Brie kicks away at Naomi's chest before Naomi takes her down. They sloppily go down, and Alicia is tagged in. Alicia applies a headlock and fights Naomi down. Naomi fights Alicia off and tags in Sasha.

Sasha hits a clothesline before knocking the Bella's off the apron. Sasha dropkicks Alicia down before splashing her in the corner. Sasha hits a running double knee to the face, and Brie breaks up the pin. Tamina runs in and superkicks her. Nikki takes Tamina out, and Naomi takes her out with a Rear View. Alicia big boots Naomi to get her out of the ring. Sasha then hits Alicia with the Bank Statement for the submission victory.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Brie, I thought I told you that I didn't want to come out tonight."

"Well I'm sorry but you can't stay at the motel sleeping all day, so I'm taking you out to have fun."

Nicole wasn't in the mood for partying or anything else like that, all she wanted to do was sit in the hotel room and be all by herself. Ever since John's death, Nicole lost the feeling of wanting to go out and party. She never drunk wine again, she never went out to eat with her sister and her friends, she didn't even want her family to come visit her because she felt so alone without John.

Once she and the girls stepped inside the club, the music was bumping loud and people were drunk and dancing all around, they were really having a good time. Nicole wanted to turn and run away but her sister grabbed her hand.

"Come on Nikki." She said bringing her inside. Nikki, Brie, and Paige went to the small booth that was left and sat down to order their drinks.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey." They said.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a salty dog please." Paige said.

"And I'll have a strawberry margarita."

"Okay, and for you ma'am?"

"You got any apple juice?" She asked the bartender.

"No but I can get you some apple flavored margarita."

"I'll have that, thank you."

"Okay." He said and went to tend to his business.

"How long are we gonna be here?"

"Just for a while."

"Are we going back to the motel room after this?"

"Well I was hoping that we'd go sight seeing after this."

"Why?" Nicole whined.

"Just to get out and have fun for a bit."

"I'm not in the mood to have fun, I'm going to the bathroom." She groaned and went away from the booth that she was sitting in. She may have lied to her sister Brie about where she was going and decided to go outside for some fresh air. She couldn't help but shed a tear because she was thinking about John again, she looked up at the night blue sky and knew that John was on one of those stars up above.

"Nicole! Nicole, is that you?" Nikki heard someone say, she was alone and thought that she was going crazy when she heard someone's voice but she soon saw an enigma of someone. The person walked closer to her which made Nicole back away.

"Stay back! I have pepper spray!" She yelled.

"Nicole, it's me." He said showing her his face for the first time.

"Seth Rollins?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just popped by just to have fun is all."

"Dean and Roman dragged you here didn't they?"

"Yeah." He admitted.

"I know, Brie dragged me here too."

"Oh well anyway, I just thought I drop by and say I'm sorry about being an asshole to you and sorry about you know...John."

"Oh really, you weren't so worried about him when you shoved your knee into his nose."

"It was an accident."

"Oh really, then how come you've been complaining about it every time you go out to the ring."

"Nicole, I'm a heel. I was just cutting a promo is all."

"You know what, I don't want to hear it. It's bad enough I lost John in a car accident, the last thing I need is for you to act innocent when your not."

"Nicole, I was just trying to extend my condolences why are you acting this way?"

"Don't follow me, in fact don't ever show your face around me again." She warned and walks back into the bar leaving a totally confused and concerned Seth Rollins.

* * *

Nicole stormed back into the bar, grabs her sister who was dancing in the middle of the dance floor, and goes back outside.

"Nicole, what the hell? What are you doing?"

"I'm ready to go now."

"What's going on?"

"I'm upset, I'm uncomfortable, and I just want to leave now."

"Fine, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Hurts

Brie and Nikki went to Starbucks for a cup of coffee, even though she misses John, Nicole was doing well by trying to go out more and due things to occupy her mind than to just sit at home and be depress all the time.

Right they were in San Diego, California for a show on RAW.

"Did you hear about after Roman Reigns is done with the feud between him and Bray, he's gonna be feuding for the World Heavyweight Championship?" Brie asked Nikki who was staring off into space.

"Nicole."

"What? I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I was asking you did you hear about Roman Reigns feuding with Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"Oh yeah, okay sure." She said and Brie looked at Nikki confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, your acting kind of weird."

"Weird as in how?"

"Weird as in, not acting all depressed and things like that."

"Well I figured, I miss John and all but I should stop being depressed so much and just go out and have fun to clear my mind is all."

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Say maybe after the show you and I can call up some girls and we could go out to eat."

"Okay stop."

"Stop what?"

"The other day you were all sad and depressed about John and now you want to go out. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just figured that maybe we should go out and have some fun is all." She said and Brie gave her a serious look (a look she always give Nikki when she tries to drive the truth out of her). Nikki then sighed.

"Okay, you caught me. There is something wrong, I'm doing the best I can to try not to be depress about John but it's so hard when I think about him all the time. He's truly gone...and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." She said wiping away her tears and her sister came to comfort her.

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, BMO Harris Bradley Center**

 **The Bella Twins vs. Charlotte and Becky Lynch**

We start with Brie Bella and Becky Lynch. Lock up and Brie pushes Becky to the ropes. Brie responds slamming Becky now. Becky with a drop toe hold and leg drop combo. Becky drops two more legs and tags in Charlotte who drops in with a knee to the head. We see a shot of Team Bad backstage. Nikki catches Charlotte with a big kick. Nikki kicks Charlotte away attempting a figure four. Nikki pulls Charlotte off the corner and Charlotte lands with a thud. Nikki hooks the leg for a two count. Brie gets the tag driving a knee into the back of Charlotte. Brie keeps Charlotte grounded applying a chinlock. Charlotte with a modified stunner on Brie to break it up. Hot tag to Becky. Becky with clotheslines to Brie. Becky with a dropkick to Brie and gets her armbar locked in after a roll through suplex. Brie is able to reach out to the bottom rope to break it up. Becky misses a baseball slide, kicks Nikki away and then takes a big clothesline from Brie. Team Bella stands over Becky smiling.

We are back live as we see Nikki preventing Becky from tagging in Charlotte. We see during the break The Bella's face planting Becky. Back live, Becky is trying to fight back. Nikki with a knee to the face on Becky. Tag to Brie as The Bella's double team Becky. Brie with big kicks to Becky in the corner. Becky with uppercuts to Brie. Double clothesline by both. Tags to Charlotte and Nikki. Charlotte with chops. Charlotte with a neckbreaker and spear combo. Brie breaks up the pinfall. Becky with a t-bone suplex on Brie. Charlotte misses a boot. Nikki plants Charlotte with a huge spinebuster for a two count. Charlotte counters a knee to the face and gets the Figure Four into a bridge applied. Nikki taps.

* * *

 **Seth Rollins vs. Dolph Ziggler**

The match begins with a lock up. Rollins takes Ziggler down to the mat. Ziggler counters and ties up Rollins. Rollins to the ropes and the ref makes Ziggler break the hold. Rollins and Ziggler lock up again and Rollins gains the upper hand locking up Ziggler. Ziggler up and throws Rollins into the ropes missing a clothesline. Rollins counters with one of his own. Ziggler then goes to counter and Rollins rolls out of the ring. Rollins stalls outside and slowly climbs the steps back into the ring. He and Ziggler lock up again and Ziggler takes Rollins into the corner. Ref breaks the hold and Rollins sends Ziggler into the ropes. Ziggler hits Rollins with a neck breaker. Rollins up now takes Ziggler to the corner and off the top rope. Rollins pins Ziggler for a two count. Rollins now with a headlock on Ziggler in the center of the ring. Ziggler fights his way out and hits a series of punches to the midsection of Rollins. Rollins with a counter now taking Ziggler back down with a headlock. Ziggler up. Rollins misses a clothesline and Ziggler clotheslines him right out of the ring. Outside the ring they battle. Rollins sends Ziggler flying into the timekeeper's area. We go to commercial with Dolph lying among the chairs and cables.

Back from the break we see Rollins takes him to the mat again. Rollins locks up Ziggler. Ziggler up again and drops Rollins to the mat with a Chin breaker. Ziggler sends Rollins out of the ring again. Back in the ring Ziggler hits Rollins with a DDT and covers the champ for a two count. Both superstars lay on the mat exhausted. Both competitors up to their feet and Rollins and Ziggler go for a series of failed maneuvers until Ziggler hits Rollins with a Famouser. Pin on Rollins and he kicks out at two. Ziggler is stunned that he kicked out. Both are up again and Rollins tries to gain the upper hand but Ziggler again takes control and goes to the top rope. He hits the cross body and lands on Rollins. Rollins rolls with it on the mat gaining leverage for the pin of Ziggler. Rollins holding the tights of Ziggler gets the 1…2…3.

* * *

After defeating Dolph Ziggler, Seth wasn't surprised that he got glares and hate from the current members on the main roster. Ever since he that day on June 2, 2014, the day that the WWE Universe will never forget; when he betrayed the Shield by hitting Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose with a steel chair. Ever since then, the main roster never gave a damn about him. Since the show was about to end, Seth was ready to go. He didn't feel the need to stay anymore, he knew that some of the guys were going out for beers and he knew that he wasn't invited. He was about to leave until his head started to hurt.

He was about to go get some ice pack until Nikki Bella came up to him with a ice pack in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4: I Want To Get Next To You

Seth was confused with what was going on, just the other day this woman had just went off on him and now there she with a ice pack in her hand for him to put on his head. Seth slowly took the ice pack and placed it on his head.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated me." Nikki sat down beside him.

"I just thought I should come over and apologize for how I acted towards you. I know you were just trying to help and I let my emotions get the best of me because..." Nikki was about to finish off her sentence but it was too hard to talk about John.

"I just thought I should say I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I probably would've done the same thing. That's why I was mean to you and your sister the other day."

"Really."

"Yeah, it's true."

"I better get going because I got an early flight back home."

"Oh no yeah, I got an early flight myself."

"Great, well umm see you next weekend." Nikki said holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Sure." He said shaking her hand and they both walked their separate ways.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Nikki arrived at her home around 6pm, she had just got finished crying about John and how lonely she was without him. Now being home all alone is starting to wear her down, she hated when he wasn't here. She would get scared without him being there to be with her; to hold her. She sighed and went upstairs to unpack her things and pack somemore clothes for the next show which is in Tulsa, Oklahoma. As she got she soon saw a CD laying on her bed, she wondered how it got their and picked it up. She saw that it was a Michael Jackson's album called History: Past, Present, and Future Book I. She loved this album not just because she was a big fan of Michael Jackson but John had given it to her when he knew she loved Michael Jackson. She took the CD out and put it in her radio listening to her song You Are Not Alone.

 **You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson**

 **Another day has gone,** **I'm still all alone**

 **How could this be, when your not here with me**

 **You never said goodbye, someone tell me why**

 **Did you have to go, and leave my world so cold.**

 **Everyday I sit and ask myself, how did love slip away?**

 **Something whispers in my ear and says, that you are not alone**

 **I am here with you, though your far away**

 **I am here to stay, but you are not alone**

 **I am here with you, though we're far apart**

 **You're always in my heart, but you are not alone.**

Nikki soon pressed pause for a while and then started to think about John all over again. It was hard for her to move on to find someone new for her, Nicole sighed and laid in her bed to go to sleep.

* * *

Seth soon returned home himself, just like Nikki. He too lived all by himself, of course he was engaged to a woman named Leighla Schultz but she later broke off the engagement due to him having an affair with another woman named Zahra Schreiber. Now they were together for a while then they broke up because she had made a racist remark which she ended up being fired for. Even though he was the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, he wasn't happy about his life. He was lonely. He didn't have any friends at all, he had Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns but they could never be his friends after all he had done to them. He hated being lonely, it always made him sad. "I don't know, maybe I deserve to be lonely." He thought to himself.

 _"Maybe I deserve not to have friends."_

 _"Maybe I shouldn't even be champion, I actually want Roman Reigns to get this title. Who am I to hold on to it? I don't even have anyone to share my happiness with."_ He thought in his head and got in his bed to go to sleep.

" _I'm_ _so alone."_ He said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thursday Night Smackdown, Tulsa, Oklahoma, BOK Center**

 **Nikki Bella w/ Brie Bella and Alicia Fox vs. Sasha Banks w/ Naomi and Tamina.**

The bell rings, and they shove each other. They lock up before tussling around the ring for position. Nikki pushes her off and does jumping jacks. Banks applies a side headlock, but Nikki whips her off. Banks shoulder blocks her down for a two count before doing some jumping jacks. Nikki applies a side headlock, but Sasha whips her off. Nikki shoulder blocks her down for a one count. Nikki then does some pushups. Nikki hits a face-buster before hitting a slingshot suplex for a near fall. Nikki digs her knee into the back and applies a chin lock. Banks fights up, but Nikki takes her down with a snap suplex for a two count. Nikki reapplies the knee-to-the-back chin lock. PCB is watching on a monitor backstage. Banks fights up, but Nikki slams her down before taunting the crowd. Nikki reapplies the chin lock, but Banks fights up. Banks puts her in the corner, but she runs into a back elbow. Banks traps her across the second turnbuckle before hitting a double knee to the midsection. Banks does pushups as we go to commercial.

We come back from the break to see Nikki trapped in a straightjacket. Banks bridges her over her knees and stretches her. Nikki fights up and backs her to the corner. Banks quickly turns her around and puts her in the corner. Nikki fights her back and clearly misses a second rope kick. Nikki hits a pair of clotheslines followed by a dropkick. Nikki avalanches her in the corner and hits an Alabama Slam for a near fall. Banks gets out of a body slam and hits a neckbreaker for a near fall. A "We want Lesnar" chant breaks out. Banks slaps Nikki before ducking a clothesline. Banks rolls her up, but Nikki comes up with her for an electric chair drop. Banks misses a right hand, and Nikki punches her. Nikki goes for the Rack Attack, but Naomi gets on the apron. Banks then hits the Bank Statement for the submission.

* * *

Nikki was in the back watching the rest of the matches go down, since John passed away they passed the US Championship belt to the returning Alberto Del Rio. Nikki was all herself until someone tapped her on the shoulder, Nikki turned around and smiled as she saw who it was Seth Rollins.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all night."

"You did good in your match tonight."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, what's up?"

"Well I was umm, I was wondering, umm. I was wondering if you wasn't busy, tomorrow night and you might get a little hungry and you might want to, you know. If you planned to go out anyway, you might not want to go alone so-"

"Seth, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, yes I am." Seth whispered.

"Okay."

"Okay!" Seth popped his head up in excitement.

"Sure but we're only going as friends is all, okay?"

"Oh yeah yeah, sure no problem just as friends is all."

"Great, so where should we go to?"

"Go where? Oh, umm well there's this pizza restaurant I saw nearby. Maybe we should go there and then we could go see a scary movie or something. Anything you want to do."

"That's sounds fine, what time should I get ready?"

"6 would be fine."

"Great, see you there." She said as she turned to leave.

"Okay." Seth said, even though they were only going out only as friends. Seth was determined he wasn't going to be alone...at least not for long.


	5. Chapter 5: You Are Not Alone

After taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and putting on his clothes. Seth stood in front of his mirror and looked at himself, he had his black/blonde hair in a ponytail and put on his Polo Black Eau De Toilette cologne. He looked handsome. He decided to take Nikki out to a restaurant and then take her to see a scary movie called the Gallows. He knew that Nikki was fancy but he hoped that she wasn't too fancy because he wasn't all that fancy time person to be dressing in too many tuxedos and things like that. Anyway, it was time for him to go and pick up Nikki, he hoped that she was as ready to go just as much as he is.

* * *

"You're not serious are you?" Brie asked.

"What?"

"You're going on a date with Seth Rollins?"

"Yeah, why is there a problem?"

"Well there's nothing wrong with going on a date but with Seth Rollins."

"We're just going out for a movie and out to eat is all, besides it not really a date. We're just going out to get out of the house is all."

"Oh okay sure."

"Yeah, so how do I look?" Nikki asked Brie. Nikki was wearing a Tribal Womens Aztec Mayan Print Pattern Black and White Leggings Tights, Crystalline Gem Clear Bead Black Ankh Dangle Necklace, Crystalline Gem Clear Bead Black Ankh Dangle Belly Ring, Ash Bowie Wedge Sneakers - Black/Black, and Tango .. Opaque Matte Lipstick.

"Wow Nicole, you look different."

"Different as in how?"

"Like, you're not wearing heels. You're wearing sneakers, I didn't even think you own a pair of sneakers."

"Yeah, I decided to go for a different style, do I look okay?"

"You look great."

"Thank you." She said and then a knock on the hotel room came.

"That must be Seth, can you get that for me?" Nikki asked Brie. Brie ran over and opened the door for Seth Rollins. There's an instant attraction, they both stared at each other looking at how beautiful and handsome they were to each other, they looked at each other for so long that they didn't even realized that they were checking each other out.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey." She said back to him.

"You look great." He said.

"So do you, I like the smell of your cologne."

"Thanks, I just bought it today."

"Oh, well it suits you perfectly."

"Okay, are you guys going out or are you gonna stand there and make goo goo eyes at each other?" Brie asked.

"Oh yeah umm, we better get going so we can get first in line at the tickets."

"Good idea." Nikki agreed and waved bye to Brie.

* * *

It took the movie three hours to end and they were the three hours that scared Nikki after seeing that movie, after the movie ended Nikki kept cuddling underneath Seth arms to help her not be afraid.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why'd you ask?"

"Because you're shaking and you're kinda squeezing my arm too tight."

"Oh sorry, it's just I don't do scary movies. They give me the creeps."

"I understand, maybe next time we'll look at an action movie or something."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, so where do you want to eat at? We could go to a restaurant or go order pizza or something you like."

"Well I'm kinda in the mood for McDonald's."

"Sure, we could there and hang out for a while."

"Okay."

* * *

After eating their food, Seth and Nikki went for a walk with their drinks in their hands looking at the city of Tulsa.

"This is a beautiful city." Nikki said sipping her coke from a straw.

"It really is, oh and I'm sorry about what I've heard about you and John. Maybe one day you'll someone special again."

"I don't know about that, I mean I am hurt. In fact, I'm still hurt about what happened to John and how we left things with each other but I think I'm gonna take a little time off from men for a while and I just need some time is all."

"Oh okay, I understand you need more time to think it over."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind if I ask you this but how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Well actually I did but it's just too hard to talk about them is all."

"Oh okay well I think you will find a lovely woman one day."

"I surely hope so." He said as he looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:25 am in the morning.

"Oh shit, I better get you back home before Brie starts to worry about you."

"Seth, I'm 31 going on 32. We're grown, we can stay out as long as we please."

"Oh no, I knew that but I just didn't want to keep you out here and bore you and things."

"You're not boring me, I'm actually having a good time out here with you and besides I like spending time with you."

"You do?" He asked and Nikki nodded her head.

"Oh well that's great because I like spending time with you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great because my mother and my brother and his wife and children are coming over next weekend to cook for me and my sister and maybe if you aren't busy then maybe you should come over and hang out with us."

"Okay, sure I'll go." Seth agreed with a smile on his face.

"Great, so what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

"Let's celebrate." He said.

"For what?"

"For not being being lonely tonight." He said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for being late on uploading this chapter, I've been going through some things and I've totally been slipping away from this but thankfully I was able to make it, just on another day and another time. Anyway, Read and Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Kiss That Last Forever

**Author's Note: I've been hearing that both Seth Rollins and Nikki Bella are now on the injured reserve list and will be put out of action for a while but in this story Nikki won't have an injury but Seth will unfortunately. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brie was in the kitchen cooking with her mother Kathy, Brie was making a Velvet cake and her mother Kathy had just put the baked chicken in the oven. Since it was just Brie and Kathy in the kitchen, they haven't heard or seen a sign of Nikki since this morning since she was suppose to be helping them with the cooking.

"Have you seen Nikki? She was suppose to be helping us cook?" Kathy asked Brie.

"No I haven't seen her since this morning. She's probably shopping to ease her mind."

"Oh, how has she been since John's passing?"

"She's trying to hang on in there, it's just hard for her to move on is all." Brie said.

"Has she been trying to move on?"

"Well yeah, she's seeing this guy we both work with named Seth Rollins."

"Seth Rollins, isn't he the one with blonde and black hair who works with the Authority to be a bad person."

"Yeah he is."

"Aww, he's a cutie."

"Yeah, he is handsome." While Brie and Kathy were alone in the kitchen, Nikki came in the kitchen with bags full of groceries and began to take them out of the bag and placed them on the kitchen counter. chicken, thin spaghetti, Cheddar, green bell proper, red bell proper, seasoned salt, cayenne proper, cream of mushroom soup, onion, salt and freshly ground black pepper was all that Nikki had in her grocery store bag. Nikki turned around and saw both Brie and Kathy both looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What is all that stuff for?" Brie asked Nikki.

"I'm using this to cook the food I'm cooking."

"What are you cooking?"

"Chicken spaghetti."

"Wow this is amazing sweetie, I didn't know you knew how to cook." Kathy said.

"Wait a minute, is all this food for Seth Rollins."

"And what if it is."

"I was just asking if this was all for Seth or not."

"Wait a minute, he's coming over here?"

"Yes he is coming over but only as a friend is all and this meal is kinda for him and for the family. Now, can you please clear the kitchen so I can cook please."

"Okay." They said.

* * *

 **1 hr. 40 min.**

After the food was done cooking, Brie and Kathy was setting. The food was placed on the table and Nikki came out and placed her chicken spaghetti. It was now time for them to eat but the problem was that; Seth didn't show up to have dinner with them. Ever since John's passing, Nikki had been overprotective over Seth, she would always tell him to be careful when he has a match and would always asked Seth if he was alright after his match. Nikki sat down beside a window and looked outside waiting on Seth to show up while the rest of the family sat down and ate.

"Nikki, are you gonna eat something?" Brie asked.

"I'm not hungry right now, besides I have to wait for Seth."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"I tried calling him, I tried texting him but he's not answering the phone and I don't know why, I know I didn't do anything wrong. He should be here by now it's been an hour and he hasn't shown up."

"Nicole, relax okay. He's probably on his way over here, he might be stuck in traffic or something." Brie said pretty soon Nikki's phone rung and Brie answered it.

"Hello? Yes she is. What? Okay I'll be sure to tell her." She said and hanged up the phone with an astonish look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"That was the police, Seth is in the hospital."

* * *

 **3 days later...**

"Excuse me Mr. Rollins, you have a visitor." The nurse said and she moved out the way to let Nikki in.

"Nikki?"

"Hey Seth."

"What are you doing here?"

"Brie told me what happened and I just want to fly over to see if you were alright."

"You flown all the way from Florida to Iowa just to check on me?"

"Of course I did, that's what friends are for." She whispered.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, I brought you flowers, they're tulips."

"Wow thanks, tulips are my favorite flowers but don't tell anyone about that." He said which made Nikki giggle.

"That'll be our little secret."

"Thanks." Seth caught himself staring at what a beautiful woman Nikki is and how sweet and elegant she is, he was falling in love with the woman.

"You're very beautiful."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you're very beautiful woman."

"Aww, thank you." She said very touched by his words and then she leans in and hugs Seth. Nikki soon let go of Seth and they looked deep in each other's eyes for about 10 seconds then soon their lips had met with each other.

 **I Asked God by Lily Rivera**

 **I Asked God for** **a flower, he gave me** **a** **bouquet**

 **I Asked God for** **a minute, he gave me** **a day**

 **I Asked God for true love, he gave me that too**

 **I Asked God for an angel and he gave me you.**

Even though the kiss didn't last long but it was heavenly to them when they kissed each other, soon their lips had parted ways from each other and both Nikki and Seth had great big smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry I'm not posting another chapter just fixing some mishaps. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7: Colors Of The Wind

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Nikki asked Seth.

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." He said and then with a trip, he almost fallen.

"Seth! Are you okay?" Nikki asked.

"I'm okay, just got to be careful is all."

"Yeah." She said and wraps Seth's arm around her neck and helps him to his feet and on the bed.

"I really appreciate you helping me at a time like this. Its not very often that I get help like this."

"You're welcome, it's there anything else you need for me to do?"

"Oh no, I'm okay. I just need to rest for a while. Do you want to join me?" He asked her.

"Oh no, I really shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Well because, you need to rest and I wouldn't feel right laying in the bed with another man."

"Why not? It's just two friends laying down in the same bed, what could be the problem?"

"I guess there wouldn't be a problem." She said and Seth scoot over and allowed Nikki to lay beside him.

"Wow, this actually feels comfortable."

"It does, you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, what are we watching?"

"You sure you want to watch it?"

"It's not scary is it?"

"No, but it's kinda ridiculous. It's kinda a Disney movie."

"What is it?"

"It's umm well it's...Pocahontas."

"Are you kidding me? I love that movie!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's one of my all time favorite."

"Okay, well I'll put it in for you?"

"How, when you're leg is still injured?"

"Don't worry I have a remote control that'll do it for me." He said as he got the remote out and put in the movie for her.

* * *

 **1hr 31 min.**

"Well, that was a nice movie."

"It was, I actually enjoyed that movie."

"I haven't seen that movie in like 12 years. I forgot how much I enjoy that movie."

"Really, how so?"

"Wel l like it because, it's a Disney movie, it has a interracial couple to show you that you can find love no matter what race you are, and plus its just so magical to me how they interact with each other. What about you? What do you like about the movie?"

"The same thing, but I guess what I kinda like about the movie was the song."

"What song?"

"You know the song, Can You Paint With All The Colors Of The Wind."

"Oh yeah, I love that song."

"So do I, you might think this is a bit too feminine for a guy like me but...I like the Disney princesses."

"Really?"

"Like, it's my ex girlfriend's fault that I became so in love with them. She loved all the Disney princesses...except for Tiana."

"Why not Tiana?"

"Because, she was black."

"That's awful, she can't just not like anyone because of their race. That's prejudice."

"Well, you can't tell her that. That's why we broke up and that's why she got fired."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Zahra, when I first meet Zahra it was like she and I had a connection between us. It was like she and I knew so much about each other and she and I just met that day. Of course I was engaged to another woman when we met, I gave up everything I had with my ex fiancée just to be with her but she wasn't what I thought she was and that's why I broke up with her. She was so prejudice and homophobic too and I wasn't going to be with anyone who was a complete mirage. I bet you think that that's pretty stupid what I did don't you?"

"No, no I don't think so. I mean, you didn't know and now you do and which is why you should never be with anyone like that."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do, I'd be lying if I said that that never happened to me before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a long time ago. I've been married before to a high school sweetheart of mine and I had always thought that he was the one for me till..."

"Till what?"

"Well Brie and I come from a Mexican and Italian family and it turns out that he didn't like Mexicans after three years of us being married, he didn't like Mexican people. So after those three years we annulled our marriage and that was it for us."

"That's terrible."

"I know, I guess that's why I like Pocahontas so much. It shows you that doesn't matter what race you are or what ethnic background you come from. You can always find love and not worry what others would say about you."

"Wow, when you put it like that. I guess that is the main reason to like the movie." Seth said smiling and Nikki placed her head on his chest and replayed the movie again together.

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, Charlotte, North Carolina, Time Warner Cable Arena.**

 **Team Bella vs Team** **B.A.D**

The match starts with a shoving contest between Sasha and Brie, and Brie starts to get an edge over the former NXT Women's Champion. Sasha comes back, tagging in Naomi who goes for the cover and a nearfall. Some more action before Brie tags in Alicia Fox, who gets some offense in before Tamina tags herself in. Alicia quickly tags in Nikki, who doesn't look too pleased to be in the ring with Tamina. Nikki goes for some offense, but Tamina cuts her off with some hard hits before going to the top. Team Bella take Nikki out of the ring to stop Tamina, but Team B.A.D. gets the drop on them! It's chaos on the outside as we go to commercial.

Back from commercial, it's Nikki and Naomi at it as Nikki looks to be in control. She tags in Alicia Fox, who goes to work on Naomi as the crowd chants "WE WANT SASHA." The fans get their wish as Sasha comes in, showing Nikki what she's made of until Nikki gets a surprise nearfall. The match breaks down into chaos until Nikki gets distracted by Tamina, before Sasha hits her with the Bank Statement! Brie and Alicia are stopped by Team B.A.D. as the former Divas Champion taps out!

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

A mysterious TV was showing the match that involved Team Bella and Team B. A. D and there were a man and a woman watching it together.

"Now, are you sure that Nikki will be able to handle this?" The woman asked.

"She's a big girl now, I think she'll be able to handle this."


	8. Chapter 8: I've Been Here All Along

**A Month Later...**

Now that Seth is able to take care of himself, Nikki return back home to Tampa, Florida. She really didn't want to return home because being at home by herself really had it hard for her to move on without John being there, but she knew she had to go back home sooner or later. The plane just landed and she grabbed all her belongings and decided to leave in a taxicab. It took almost 30 minutes for Nikki to get home but she finally made it, she paid the taxi driver his money and up to her house. She opens the door and entered her home and expected some surprise in her home.

"Hey, Nikki." She heard then she gasped for air as she remembered that familiar voice. She slowly turned around only to see...John Cena!

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed. She was astounded to see John Cena standing in front of her, it felt like her entire world had took a great big pause and her heart had stopped beating in her chest. She was so shocked that John Cena was actually alive that she couldn't even move.

"Hello, Nikki." He greeted but the astounded Nikki just stood not making one move nor step.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked.

"J-J-John, is that you? Is that really really you?" She asked.

"Of course, it's me."

"But what...what a minute? I-I-I thought...no you were...you're suppose to be...you're suppose to be..."

"Dead?" He asked.

"Yes, you were. You were in a car accident, I saw you're autopsy. I went to your funeral, I saw them burry you in your grave. What is going on here?"

"Well, Nikki I don't know how to tell you this but I faked my death."

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I faked my death."

"But, why?!"

"Well, I didn't know how to tell you this but...I couldn't be with you anymore."

"What?"

"I know it doesn't make sense but I just couldn't be with you anymore. I found someone else."

"Who?" She asked and out came the Queen of Extreme herself Lita.

"Nikki, you remember Lita right?"

"Lita?"

"Yeah, we have met a few months earlier and now...we're together."

"You mean to tell me that you faked your own death just to leave me and be with Lita?"

"Well, if that's the way you want to put it then...yeah." Nikki couldn't believe what was going on around her, she couldn't believe that the man she loved more than life itself had faked his death just so he could leave her, she wanted to cry better yet she wanted to run and forget that this day had ever occurred.

"Do you know how much pain I was in when I thought you were gone John? Do you know how many tears I have cried over you? Do you know how guilty I felt when I told you that I hated you and then found out that you were killed in a car accident only to found out that you faked your own death?" Nikki asked.

"Listen Nikki, I know this sound strange to you but-"

"This has nothing to do with you, in fact shouldn't you be somewhere fucking Edge?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Listen Nicole."

"No! John out of all the stuff you pulled over the years we've been together, this has took the cake. I can't believe this, I can't believe that you would do this to me. How could you do this to me?"

"Nicole, I."

"Nicole nothing, this is the most ruthless thing you have ever done and as far as I'm concerned...you were just better off dead." She yells and leaves the house.

* * *

"I am so sorry Nicole." Brie said while hugging her sister as she cries.

"I can't believe that he would do this to me, it's bad enough that he faked his death but he left me for a whore who she had fucked her way up just to make a name for herself in the WWE."

"Do you know what are you gonna do now that John's back?"

"I'm gonna have to move out of Florida."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"...Davenport."

"What?"

"I'm going to Davenport, I want to be with Seth."

"Are you sure you want to go there? I mean you and Seth only been seeing each other for two months now."

"Look, Seth has been with me when I needed him and he's been my comfort way before John had pulled this stupid shit our in me. So I want to be with Seth because he really does care about me."

"You really like him don't you?"

"No, I don't like him...I love him."

* * *

 **3 Days Later...**

Meanwhile back in Davenport, Iowa Seth Rollins was at home now that he was able to move his leg a lot more than he normally could. He was able to walk around now, even though he had to take time off work for about 6-9 months. Right now, he lived all by himself and wasn't expecting any company until his doorbell ranged. He gotten up to go see who it was and opened the door only to find Nikki Bella at his door crying.


	9. Chapter 9: Anytime, Anyplace

**Author's Note: Warning! There is a** **sex scene between both Nikki Bella and Seth Rollins, enjoy!**

* * *

"Nikki? Nikki, what's wrong?" Seth asked Nikki.

"John."

"Oh Nikki, you're still depressed about what happened to John?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then, why are you crying?"

"Because John isn't dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"I came home and I found him someone else, turns out he faked his death so he wouldn't be with me."

"Oh Nikki." He said then he brought her in for a hug and held her tightly in his arms.

"Ssh ssh, it's okay. It's alright, I'm here for you." He whispers.

"I want to stay here with you." She whispered.

"What?"

"I want to stay here with you, I can't go back there. I want to be here with you."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, I want you so much." She said and she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Seth could not tear his eyes away from her mouth, he felt his breath quicken and desire began pooling in the pit of stomach. Nikki intentionally licked her lips and Seth felt a stirring in his pants.

He moved closer to her and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her greedily. Nikki felt her heart pounding in her chest and her whole body tensed with anticipation. She returned his kiss with an intensity that set her own pulse racing, and she noticed the moisture between her legs. His lips traveled from her mouth to her neck and she cried out with surprise and pleasure. Seth nibbled on her earlobe and she moaned. Oh my, this is bliss!

She felt his hands roaming all over her body; first caressing her hair and face, and then slowly traveling to her breasts and continuing lower. He ran his fingertips up her legs and thighs, and she gasped. She was so wet with desire already, and they hadn't done much more than kiss. He continued kissing down her neck and shoulders while his fingertips trailed up and down her thighs, getting higher each time. He kissed the valley of her breasts and her breathe hitched in her throat. Seth reached around and unzipped Nikki's dress and helped her slide out of it. He stared down with admiration at Nikki's beautiful form. She tried to hide her body with her arms, and he shook his head.

"You are so beautiful." he told her.

"Thank you." she said shyly.

"Mine, all mine," he whispered.

Nikki smiled and reached over to tug off Seth's shirt; his muscular body displayed in person did not do his photos justice. She felt an instant desire to run her tongue and lips across his abs. "Mine," she declared lustily. Despite her sudden excitement, she still hesitated before running her hands down his bare chest to his belt. She slowly unfastened his belt buckle and swallowed hard before unbuttoning his pants.

Seth saw Nikki become tense and said, "Look at me, baby." She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Once he had caught her in his longing eyes, "I love you more than anything." Nikki felt her fears melt away and she leaned over to kiss him; a tender, sweet kiss that slowly intensified to an urgent kiss that made her already damp panties wetter.

As they kissed, Nikki slowly unzipped his pants and Seth slid them down his legs, all while maintaining their kiss. They remained like that for a while, kissing slowly and deeply while she sat there in her bra and panties with him pressed against her in nothing but boxers. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers. He laid her down on the blanket, resting on his side, his body cradling her. He ran his hands slowly up and down her body, starting at her hips and traveling to her neck. He slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders and pressed his lips into her shoulders traveling slowly down her chest. She reached back and unfastened her bra and pulled it off, revealing her smooth breasts, nipples hard with desire.

Seth felt his cock harden and he was unable to suppress a groan. He lowered his mouth to her breasts and slowly kissed his way to her nipples; his tongue flicked across the first erect nipple and Nikki whimpered. His other hand slowly teased her other breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. The feel of his mouth suckling her nipple while his fingers tweaked the other heightened the growing need between her thighs.

"Touch me," she whimpered.

"Please, baby just touch me."

Seth's other hand slowly traveled up Nikki's thigh as he shifted his mouth to her other breast. He slowly traced the cleft between her legs through her wet panties, and he swallowed down the lust in his throat.

"You are so wet already, baby," he whispered. Nikki could only pant in response and looked up at him with a pleading hunger.

Seth could see that she was desperate for him to touch her, but he wanted to tease her. He pressed his finger into her cleft, feeling her hardened clit through the soft material of her panties. He began to nibble at her breasts, sucking them harder into his mouth while she arched her body trying to get him to move his fingers against her clit. Her breathing grew ragged and she finally cried out.

"Now damnit, don't make me beg!" He slid his finger under the band of her panties and found her wet beyond belief. His fingers began slowly, softly caressing her pussy but never touching her clit. He pulled her panties off and spread her legs wider, but continued his slow tracing of her aroused labia. Nikki couldn't take it anymore, she reached down and grabbed his head and crushed her mouth to his in a frantic kiss; her body molten with desire, she gripped him against her.

Nikki's furious assault on his lips caused Seth's resolve to melt away. He quickly slid his fingers to her awaiting clit and firmly pressed, trailing his fingers slowly across its surface. Nikki gasped in his mouth and broke the kiss.

"Don't stop!" Seth increased his tempo and Nikki felt an urgent building between her legs. She cried out with her first orgasm, her pelvis arching to his fingers. She kissed him gently after, her breathing heavy and a crimson blush showing on her cheeks. Oh my God, she thought, I can't believe that just happened. She ducked her head trying to hide her face, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, Nikki...you are so fuckin' sexy." Seth whispered. He shifted position and settled between her thighs. He kissed her mouth, her neck, her breasts...and then lower. She gasped as his tongue flicked across her belly button as she felt an unexpected throbbing sensation between her legs. His mouth traveled further, kissing and nibbling along her pelvic bone and then lowering to her thighs. He kissed the juncture where her thighs met her pussy and she thought she was going to explode.

"Ungh," she groaned. Seth smiled and brought his lips to her pussy; he blew a soft breath of air and she whimpered. Suddenly, Nikki felt his tongue against her swollen clit and she moaned. His tongue flicked rapidly and Nikki felt a building intensity in her core. She cried out loudly as she felt his tongue enter her pussy, and she grabbed his head to try to push his tongue further inside.

"Oh, fuck that feels good!" she exclaimed. She felt her body move towards her second orgasm. She cried out in ecstasy, and Seth could feel her body quivering beneath him. Suddenly, Nikki shifted and pushed Seth down against the blanket. Seth's eyes widened with surprise as she tore his boxers off and wrapped her lips around his erection. Nikki was beyond being shy at this point. Seth's slow tormenting and teasing of her body had left her frantic and wanting; she needed control and seized it.

Seth lay back, desperately hoping she would continue. She slowly flicked her tongue across the head of his cock, while maintaining eye contact. Her boldness shocked Seth, but had him so hard that he felt like he was going to die if he couldn't find release soon. She ran her tongue down his shaft, and then slowly moved back up. She encircled him with her lips and swirled her tongue around the tip. She slowly slid her mouth down, and Seth felt her hot, wet lips moving lower down his shaft. He closed his eyes and groaned as she continued sucking him. She bobbed her head faster and began sucking harder. She was rewarded by hearing him moan.

"Oh fuck, Nikki..that feels amazing." Nikki was feeling very powerful and incredibly aroused; when suddenly, she found herself on her back once more, his body between her thighs. His cock was hard and aching; he pressed firmly against her engorged clit and teased her. She whimpered and arched her body so that his cock was pressing against her tight hole. She met his eyes with a lusty look and said,

"Make love to me." With a swift motion, he thrust into her; filling her completely.

"Oh!" she gasped in pleasure as he began a slow, tortuous rhythm. They kissed deeply as he increased his tempo, and Nikki felt her body begin to quake. He broke off the kiss and began nibbling on her neck as he thrust harder into her. He pulled out completely and would tease her, and then suddenly slam himself fully inside her once more. Nikki began screaming with pleasure as she felt her body build to yet another orgasm. Seth took a ragged breath in and tried to still his pulsing cock. He had waited so long for this moment and he was not ready to allow his body the release it was aching for.

"Look at me, my love," he murmured, his voice thick with desire. He began thrusting again, slowly, allowing Nikki to savor every inch of him as their eyes remained locked in an intense gaze. Nikki felt Seth's cock throbbing inside her; she couldn't unlock her eyes from his admiring gaze...and she didn't want to. She felt something inside her quicken; her brows furrowed but still she couldn't look away.

"Seth!" She gasped loudly.

"That's right baby...cum for me." He whispered breathlessly as he began thrusting into her harder. Nikki's pussy clenched Seth's cock as she found her release. Seth admired her face as she climaxed, silently thanking the universe for granting him the love of such a beautiful lady. Then she bit her lip and let out a sexy growl and he about came right then. Seth's answering moan made Nikki's pussy tighten again.

"Fuck me now! I want to feel you deep inside me!" Seth grabbed Nikki's legs and lifted them into the air, pressing them back towards her body and immediately began a punishing rhythm; his cock slamming in and out of her relentlessly. Nikki grabbed onto her thighs to hold her legs back. This position made her pussy tighten even more around his girth and she knew she was going to cum again soon. Her whole body began to tremble and she cried out.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Seth felt her pussy spasm as she climaxed and he could hold back no longer. He felt his cock pulse as he finally found his euphoric release inside her; flooding her pussy with his cum. They found bliss together; sweet, sweaty, sticky bliss. Their bodies were both trembling when he lowered himself to her side once more, pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

After sex Nikki laid in Seth's arms and held her closely to him.

"I love you, Seth." Nikki whispered.

"I love you too, Nikki." he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10: You Are My Hero

**Author's Note: Another smut chapter.**

* * *

 **Thursday Night Smackdown, Davenport, Iowa, Wireless Moline**

 **The Bella Twins w/Alicia Fox vs. Charlotte & Becky Lynch w/Paige**

We start with Brie Bella and Becky Lynch. Lock up and Brie pushes Becky to the ropes. Brie responds slamming Becky now. Becky with a drop toe hold and leg drop combo. Becky drops two more legs and tags in Charlotte who drops in with a knee to the head. We see a shot of Team Bad backstage. Nikki catches Charlotte with a big kick. Nikki kicks Charlotte away attempting a figure four. Nikki pulls Charlotte off the corner and Charlotte lands with a thud. Nikki hooks the leg for a two count. Brie gets the tag driving a knee into the back of Charlotte. Brie keeps Charlotte grounded applying a chinlock. Charlotte with a modified stunner on Brie to break it up. Hot tag to Becky. Becky with clotheslines to Brie. Becky with a dropkick to Brie and gets her armbar locked in after a roll through suplex. Brie is able to reach out to the bottom rope to break it up. Becky misses a baseball slide, kicks Nikki away and then takes a big clothesline from Brie. Team Bella stands over Becky smiling.

We are back live as we see Nikki preventing Becky from tagging in Charlotte. We see during the break The Bella's face planting Becky. Back live, Becky is trying to fight back. Nikki with a knee to the face on Becky. Tag to Brie as The Bella's double team Becky. Brie with big kicks to Becky in the corner. Becky with uppercuts to Brie. Double clothesline by both. Tags to Charlotte and Nikki. Charlotte with chops. Charlotte with a neckbreaker and spear combo. Brie breaks up the pinfall. Becky with a t-bone suplex on Brie. Charlotte misses a boot. Nikki plants Charlotte with a huge spinebuster for a two count. Charlotte counters a knee to the face and gets the Figure Four into a bridge applied. Nikki taps.

* * *

Nikki smiles at the text that Seth has sent to her. Seth has really been her comfort ever since that mess she had with John Cena faking his death, she was so done with him after all he had put her through but she was so happy with Seth and after their last night together.

Since the show was coming to an end after the match between Dean Ambrose and Rusev, since her sister left with Paige and Alicia Fox she got into her car and rode off to be with her man.

* * *

The quiet summer breeze caused her flimsy silk robe loosely tied around her waist to flutter. The evening was approaching, with cold air ensued. This caused her nipples to slightly portrude through the thin material. No one noticed, not even her. Her beauty and sexuality that exuded from every inch of her gorgeous body was like a gift to any man.

She entered her home and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. It had been a hot day sitting out in the sun for her, and she wanted to relax in a nice bubblebath. To her, it seemed like the perfect end to the day.

Closing the door tightly behind her, she smiled knowing that her husband was fast asleep. She was anticipating the moments after her bath, where she could snuggle up to him and run her hands through his hair and feel his breath on her face. Erotic thoughts seemed to hardly enter her mind, yet always seemed to enter his. She was still oblivious to this.

The bathroom's light and airy atmosphere was comfort to her sweaty body as she let the robe fall to the floor. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and trickled over the large mounds of her breasts. She rubbed her legs together feeling the warmth deep inside her pussy. She could only excite herself by thinking how nice it would feel to step into that bath.

She bent down to turn on the water and began pouring the bubblebath into the tub. As she turned around she giggled at the reflection of her gaping, sweaty ass in the mirror. As the water filled the tub sufficiently, she turned it off and delicately stepped in. She pulled her long dark hair up with a barrette and began lathering herself with the soapy water. Her hands glided over her smooth caramel skin, dipping into crevices, parading over her large round breasts. Seth said they were like two perfect cantelopes situated on her chest. All she cared about in relation to her monstrous breasts was the intensifying pleasures that sent lightning through her body when her brown colored nipples were sucked and tugged at.

But at this moment she thought nothing of it. She only smiled with the pleasure of cooling down that evening, and the refreshing feeling she received from it. Suddenly, at that point when she felt she was surrounded by complete privacy, the bathroom door slowly opened with a creaking noise. She looked up abruptly, although she knew the only person in the house besides herself was Seth. Nevertheless, it was Seth himself, smiling and wearing only boxer shorts. Before Nikki could utter a word of surprise, Seth casually remarked.

"Hey babe, how's the water?"

He inched closer to her, not allowing her to ask any questions. She noticed him eyeing her breasts hovering at the top of the water, her nipples seeming to inch farther out with each step he took. Nikki uttered a quiet giggle.

"It's a little chilly, but it's nice." Seth smiled some more.

Her heart raced and she could only hope that something good would come out of this. She and Seth had gone through what she felt was a dry spell for the last couple of weeks. It seemed strange to her, she always thought, because when they had first started dating, sex was the basis of their encounters. She stood up, soap forming in clumps on her body, and quickly grabbed a small hand towel hanging from the rack next to the tub. She bunched it in front of her and smiled at him some more. He reached a hand out as if to stop her.

"No no, its ok. You don't have to get out." She looked down and her hands were shaking.

"It's ok baby." He reached over and took the towel from her, letting it fall to the floor. Nikki could say nothing. Seth's body was on point and her mind began racing with thoughts and feelings. He reached over and squeezed some soap out of the dispenser, rubbing the liquid between his hands and kneeling down next to her as she sat naked in the tub, her body there for the taking. He inched closer and closer and Nikki let herself accept this sudden invitation. He began rubbing the soap directly on her breasts in circling motions. It warmed her nipples and to her it felt so good to look down and see his strong hands pressing against her breasts, her nipples turning into hard knots that poked at the skin of his hands.

Seth pressed his lips against hers and she pulled her wet hands out of the water and grabbed his face, slowly inching her tongue in and out of her mouth. He pulled away after a moment and said,

"Is it okay if I come in there with you?"

"Mmmmhmmm..." was all Nikki could say, smiling with glee.

He stood up, and the familiar bulge which formed between his legs was apparant through the fabric of his underwear. She began to get hungry for his cock which she always knew as large and powerful. Her still soaked hands reached up and quickly pulled his boxers down, letting his large cock bounce free from the cramped space and stared her in the eye. Her mouth watered as Seth's cock became harder and seemed to be a missile holding back from firing her clear in the face.

She backed her body against the cold plaster of the tub as he slowly stepped in. He sat on the edge of the tub and by her hair, he pulled her close to his cock which now seemed to quiver with anxiety. She looked up at him, smiling, and placed her mouth over the bulging head and began moving up and down his shaft as he guided her with a strong hand against the back of her head. She pulled his hand away, which made him gasp with glory that she was in the works of taking control. She reached under and began softly twisting his balls back and forth as her mouth comforted his cock with quick licks and sucks up and down his reddening shaft.

Soft moans came from his mouth which only caused her to suck harder. He leaned his head back and she felt his hand dip into the water and rub her back, and then inch in front of her and massage her breasts as she worked on his long rod. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and began flitting her tongue against the tip of it. As a drop of precum slowly formed, Nikki smiled and felt her nipples being pinched between Seth's fingers. She quickly licked it off and guided the cock back into her mouth with her hands and looking back up at his opened, moaning mouth, Nikki took him deep into her mouth, down her throat without a gag or a noise at all. The only noises came from Seth who leaned his head back farther, clenching her hair and moaning with pleasure. She however, couldn't believe that she was giving him this much gratitude.

"Shiiiiiiit... " He gritted his teeth as she took prolonged, hard sucks at his cock before finally letting it hang free, dripping wet. She wiped her mouth and watched as he stood up in the bathtub and commanded her to turn around.

She got on her knees in the tub, and placed her hands on the bathroom floor. She felt her pussy opening slightly and felt his cock brush against her smooth ass. He looked intently at her pussy as he was beginning to enter it. It was like no pussy he had seen before. He always took pleasure in entering her, for her body was something of a miracle. Her pussy was like a tight canal, skin that had been slashed open to create the tightest slit, the edges lubed with her own liquids.

Nikki bit her lip as she felt him finally enter her slowly. It was the sharpest pain and greatest pleasure at the same time.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhawwwwwhhhhhhhhhh..." Her prolonged, crying-like moan escaped her mouth as she felt his entire cock deep within the walls of her hot cunt. Seth responded to her with a moan of his own, and grasping her ass with his hands, he began thrusting back and forth, slowly at first, which caused her to move her head back and forth and cry with pleasure. He kept slithering in and out of her like a snake, his cock covered already with her juices. As he pulled it out for a moment, she heard him mumble,

"aaaaaawhh fuck... yes". When he entered her again, he entered with a sharp thrust which caused her to go wild. He began fucking her harder and harder, in a quick even motion. The slapping noise of his balls against her ass was only accompanied in rhythm with the swaying of her breasts beneath her

as he moved back and forth. She looked up at the ceiling, mouth open and moaning more. Taking control again she reached behind her, attempting to push his cock deeper within her, harder and faster.

He realized her desire for more and smiling he entered her harder, faster and then slowly pushed closer to her, trying as hard as he could to be within her as deep as possible. With one last thrust she felt her whole system explode. As they orgasmed at the correct moment, she threw her head back, her hair coming free and falling down her back. He tugged on it as he screamed with desire to fuck her harder than the last thrust, to be deeper within her than the time before.

As Seth was pulling out, more cum sprayed from his cock. Nikki felt the warm liquid flowing down her vaginal canal and coating the labia of her pussy. As if to answer her internal wishes, Seth, with his dangling wet cock still hard, bent down and began licking her pussy. His own cum formed little rivers within her and to add to the glorious feeling, she felt his hot tongue thrust within her, jolting around and then he nibbled at the raw skin.

She got up after a moment of being eaten and stepped out of the tub. She slid down against it, sitting on the bathroom floor with her legs spread. He too, stepped out and sat directly in front of her, the tip of his cock pressing against her pussy hairs and almost begging to enter again. Nikki grabbed her husband's face and said,

"Seth you better fuck me hard! HARD!" This was something thought to be screamed, but she said it steadily with a whisper. He kissed her, and as his tongue dipped in and out of her mouth she grabbed his hard ass and slammed his cock deep within her. This surprised him.

Nikki's hand remained gripped to his ass, and her lips remained locked to his as she pushed him hard in and out of her. As they fucked so closely she moaned between kisses and thrusts. Her pussy lips were wet and smooth and seemed to engulf his cock on their own. Seth felt the veins in his cock tense up as her hand scratched against his ass, still thrusting. She bit his lip as she felt the sharp jolts of him sliding in and out of her hot pussy.

He gripped her shoulders and sucked hard on her tongue as he felt himself unload deep within her once more. It seemed to be a neverending waterfall of hot warm cum that flowed between her red pussy walls and warmed her clit as it kept approaching her gaping slit.

Finally as they both pulled their lips apart and gasped for air as if they were suffocating, Seth let go of her shoulders and slithered out, sprawling his body out on the cold linoleum. But nevertheless, Nikki wasn't finished. She seemed alarmed that he was qualifying himself as spent, as hot and horny as they both were. She wasn't going to let him get away just yet. Crawling over to him with her teeth clenched and her long, drenched hair falling in wispy pieces in front of her face, she grabbed his arms and straddled him, his cock still poking straight up in the air.

Seth accepted this sudden movement and began massaging her breasts as she positioned herself over his cock. Slowly, she slid down over it and he instantly began to moan as he watched himself bury deeper and deeper within her, her pussy hairs tickling the edges of his cock as it went in. Finally, when she sat on him she bounced up and down, letting the sharp pounds of his cock get her off. He reached up and massaged her large tits. She looked him straight in the eye as her hand went down to her pussy and guided him and down.

"Fuck me. Fuck me and lick my tits baby!" She said to him diligently. He smirked.

"Baby I'm so hard right now, "

"I know, I feel you in my pussy. You like my pussy gliding over your huge cock, babe?" She raised her eyebrows and after slow motions back and forth she began riding him harder than he could ever remember her doing.

"Yes baby, let me lick your tits. Let my cock explode inside you!" He smiled but knew that his ejaculations had since ended before. To compensate, he held her against his cock, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He bounced her up and down and each bounce was accompanied with Nikki's wild screams of "Oooh, ooh, oooooooooh!" He leaned forward and nibbled at her tits. This felt so good to her and holding his neck with one hand, she reached down and guided his mouth over her large bouncing breasts.

He nibbled and licked and then lowered her to the floor. She spread her legs wide open and with his moans of simple "Uhhh, uhhh yeah, uhhh..." He shook his cock and let more cum dribble over her wide open pussy. She watched as it dripped into her hole and he pushed forward, his cock in between her breasts. Unexpectantly she pushed her tits together, letting his cock rest between them.

"Yeah, that's it baby. These tits are for you and only you. You like how they rub against your cock?" She licked her lips.

"Mmmm..." He moaned some more. She began squeezing her tits against his cock more and this gave her great pleasure.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!"

As he then pulled away, letting her breasts fall back into place, they both layed on the floor, smiling toward each other. She had ahold of his cock while his fingers traveled from her nipples down to between her legs, finishing the passionate endeavor.

Nikki stood up and found her robe. She reached down and picked up Seth's boxers.

"Here honey, put that thing away!" She jokingly motioned toward his still throbbing cock. He waved a hand at her to drop them.

"Babe, now that you've taken your bath, why don't we get in bed and have a little fun huh? I mean its been such a long day." She smiled and knew that this was all going to make up for the weeks of no pleasure. She quickly tore her robe off again, and let the tub still be filled with the water which seemed dirtied with their lovemaking now, and ran naked down the hall with Seth, her breasts bouncing in sync with his cock to their bedroom. Before entering however, Seth ran to the kitchen and in moments came back to Nikki who had already sprawled out under the covers. She looked up to see him holding a can of whipped cream and a bottle of honey.

"Maybe we should dirty you up a little, you're looking a little too clean." Nikki smiled and watched as he sprayed a round clump of whipped cream on the end of his cock and jumped onto the bed as the door closed behind him.

"My hero " she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Beginning

**A Month Later...**

Well, they did it. Nikki was nominated for 2015 Diva Of The Year and Seth was nominated for 2015 Superstar Of The Year. The two couple even posed with each other with wonderful smiles on their faces. Even though Seth came out with crutches, he was proud that he got a chance to see his fans and the ones who loved him; it made him very happy.

"You two look so adorable together." Brie said to her sister Nikki.

"Yeah we do, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Nikki asked.

"Okay sure."

"I'll be back Seth." She said as she and Brie went somewhere private to talk.

"So what's up?" Brie asked.

"Okay Brie, I'm going to tell you something and I want you to promise me that you won't tell absolutely anyone this."

"Is it serious?"

"Very serious?"

"Well what is it?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you?"

"Yes Nicole I promise I won't tell."

"Okay, have you been noticing how my boobs had gone twice it's size?"

"I don't know Nicole, plus I don't even look at your boobs."

"Okay, I'm going to try a different way...you notice how I've been throwing up, eating, sleeping, and having cramps in my stomach?" Nikki asked. Brie looked at Nikki strangely than her eyes widened.

"Nicole, are you-?"

"Yes, I'm having a baby."

"Shut the fuck up, really!"

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh, is it Seth's?"

"Yeah, he's the only man I've been sleeping with."

"Yeah but does he know?"

"Not yet."

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"Because I was shocked myself and I guess it just slipped my mind."

"My goodness, Nicole you're gonna be a mother."

"Yes I am." She said. That then and there Nicole is finally going to have something that John would never give her; a baby.

* * *

Nikki was in the bathroom having to throw up, she was having a bad case of morning sickness. She soon flushed the toilet and stepped out the bathroom stall and grabbed a paper towel and wiped her mouth. She soon looked up and sees herself in the mirror and without any warning...a door had slammed and their was her ex boyfriend John Cena.

"What do you want?" Nikki asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Nicole, I want us to get back together."

"I don't think so John."

"Nicole, just-"

"Don't come any closer. Just leave me alone and go back to that slut you were with...because I don't want you anymore." She said and she tries to leave the bathroom but John grabs her by the arm.

"I'm not finished talking to you." He growled.

"John, let me go." She whined. A knock came on the door and it turned out to be Seth Rollins, Nikki wanted to yell up John covers up her mouth to prevent her from doing so.

"Hello Nicole, it's time to go. Are you alright in there?" Nikki began crying while John held her hostage in the ladies bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Brie asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything to me."

"Hold on, I'll go check on her." Brie opened the door and saw that John had Nikki backed into a corner with her mouth covered.

"Nicole?" Nikki soon bits John's hand letting his hand go off her mouth and Nicole quickly ran beside Brie.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cena?" Seth asked getting angry.

"I want my woman back." Cena growled.

"You mean you want to get the woman who you cheated on, lied to, and faked your own death just to get away from? I don't think so, Nikki deserves better than you John. You had you're chance to make her happy and you blew it, she's with me now and she's happy. If you were a real man like you claim you are then you would accept that and fuck off." Seth said and he, Brie, and Nikki tried to walk off until Seth screamed as felt a sharp pain on his knee...John had kicked him in his knee. Seth dropped down holding his knee.

"Seth! Are you okay?" Nikki asked holding him.

"Come on Nicole, lets go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said.

"Nicole, I said let's go now!"

"And she said no, get the hell out of here!" Brie yells at John. John tried to grabbed Nikki only to get hit in the back with a steel chair, and again and again and again until it brought him down to his knees and another chair came and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out coldly.

"Thanks Dean." Brie said.

"No problem, besides if anyone's gonna hurt Seth it's gonna be me anyway." He said as he went on about his business.

"I'll call the ambulance." Brie said.

"Call the police too, Brie." Nikki said as she checked on Seth.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I'll be alright. I'm just glad you're safe is all."

"I am too...umm, Seth there's something I tell you?"

"Is it about our baby?"

"How did you know?"

"Brie, told me."

"Of course." She said and she held Seth in her arms.

* * *

 **9 Months Later...**

"Come Nicole, one more push." The doctor said. Nicole took a deep breath in and gave a big push, she held Seth hand tightly as she pushed the baby out of her womb. Soon she rested her head on the pillow and Seth heard the baby cry.

"It's a girl." The nurse said and they went to clean the baby off and cuts the umbilical cord.

"That's our baby?" She said crying.

"Yes that's our baby." He told her, the nurse gave Nikki the baby and Nikki and Seth stared at their newborn daughter.

"She looks so beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, just like her mother."

"Man, I'm so blown away till I can't even think of a name for her yet."

"What about Aubrey?" Seth asked.

"It kinda stands for Fair Ruler of the Little People."

"That's a good idea, Aubrey Marie Lopez. Gotta nice ring to it."

* * *

 **There's a lot of lessons to be learned from this story.**

1\. **Happy days will always drowns the pain.**

2\. **Cherish those you have in your life because you never know when God will need them back.**

3\. **Your stone words can always hurt people, sometimes a lot worse.**

4\. **It is illegal to fake your death and it also hurts the one who loves you.**

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who read, favored, and followed this story especially...**

 **PinkandBlackAttack**

 **LittleMissBecauseI'mHappy**

 **Raquel the writer**

 **flowersNfreaks**

 **HelloP**

 **Shield Fan**

 **And some more guest that read and reviewed from the moment it was published, thank you so much** (*^o^*)(*^o^*)(*^o^*).


End file.
